The Last Time
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; —No. Soy. Un. Gallina —le gruñó, para luego irse dándole un lijero empujón en el hombro mientras se abrochaba la camisa que ella había desabrochado. Era más que obvio, que esta no sería la última vez. Incesto. Para Analu Cullen.


**Diclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, mi nueva mejor amiga porque siempre me habla en el twitter 8-)  
**Summary**: Oneshoot; —No. Soy. Un. Gallina —le gruñó, para luego irse dándole un lijero empujón en el hombro mientras se abrochaba la camisa que ella había desabrochado. Era más que obvio, que esta no sería la última vez. Incesto. Jace/Clary. Para Analu Cullen.  
**Nota**: ESPO *0* aquí está el Jace/Clary que te prometí. No es 100% lemmon (?) pero está bien cachondo 8-) gosh, espo. Te amo tanto u.u jamás nadie me ha entendido tan bien *0* youknow, cariño. Y no lo olvides... "Jace, quiero ser tu piano. Para que toques todas mis teclas" ;)  
**Nota2**: Inspirada en este grupazo de 'Staind' en la canción Everything Changes *llora*

* * *

«But everything changes, if I could... turn back the years,  
If you could... Learn to forgive me,  
Then I could learn to feel»

—Izzy. ¿Has visto a Jace? —inquirió Clary entrando a la cocina del instituto, en donde se encontraban Alec, Magnus e Isabelle comiendo papas fritas.  
—Me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta hace como... —Isabelle apartó la vista para dirigirla hacia el relój reposado en la mesada, luego volteó hacia Clary otra vez — … una hora.

Clary frunció el seño.

—¿No sabes a donde fue?  
Isabelle negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Clary suspiró y salió de la cocina para ir a la habitación de él, esperando que Jace se encuentre ahí. Pero entró y no había nada. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya; pero tampoco estaba. Clary se extrañó un poco. Jace no era una persona que necesitara 'aire fresco' para despejarse; pero luego se sintió un poco egoísta en ese aspecto. Ella no era quién para decirle que hacer o cuestionar sus actos. Oh, si. Ella era su hermana. Su simple y puta hermana.

Clary subió las escaleras y entró al invernadero. Era de noche, por lo que no podía ver por donde caminaba; pero aún así, intentaba hacerlo con cuidado. Escucho un suspiro y se alertó, caminó con cuidado y sintió miedo de que sea _otra_ persona. Pero eso no ocurrió cuando vio a Jace sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes. Estaba cruzado de piernas, dando esa impresión despreocupada que todos sentían cuando lo veían. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Clary, fueron 6 latas de bebidas tiradas a su alrededor, y pudo comprobar que eran alcohólicas.

—¿Jace?  
Él la miró inmediatamente y no pareció alarmado ante su presencia. La miró de arriba hacia abajo un momento, y luego apartó la vista para dirigirla hacia el gran ventanal en donde se podía observar las luces de la ciudad.

—¿Quién más sinó? —susurró en un tono sarcástico, tan propio de él.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?? —inquirió Clary.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, apartando las latas que lo rodeaban.

Pero él no contestó. Fue como si no hubiese escuchado nada, o mas bien... como si no _quisiera_ escuchar nada. Clary lo contempló por un momento, e incluso quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Los hermanos podían hacer eso; pero ellos no. Porque el significado que le amoldaban era diferente al debido.

—Jace... —susurró ella, para llamar su atención otra vez.  
—¿Que quieres, Clarissa? —Jace no apartó la vista del gran ventanal. Su voz fue algo dura, como si la presencia de Clary le fastidiara.  
La voz de Jace era estúpida y las palabras chocaban entre si. Como si estuviese dormido.  
—¿Estás borracho?

Jace apartó la vista de la ciudad entrecerrando los ojos, y volteó para verla  
—Mira, hermanita. No necesito que me controles, yo hago lo que quiero.

Clary frunció el seño. Esto no era justo, pensó  
—Bien, entonces... si haces lo que quieres. Bésame —le retó.

Jace parpadeó y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —logró decir como pudo.

Clary asintió.  
—Eso es lo que quieres. ¿Verdad? Quieres besarme ahora mismo. Pues, si tu siempre haces lo que quieres... ¿Porque no me besas? —Clary se paró y lo miró algo enfadada—. Oh, ya se porque. No tienes las agallas. Crees que eres demasiado valiente para matar un demonio pero no lo eres para besar a tu hermana menor. Eres un gallina, Jace.

Jace se paró furioso de su lugar y la miró horrorizado.  
—Cállate. Y si no te beso es porque..., porque... eres mi hermana. —le gruñó.  
—Sí, claro. Como si fuera la primera vez que fueras a besarme sabiendo que somos hermanos.

Clary se dió la media vuelta para irse, pero sintió que una mano la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la hacía girar. En ese instante, sus labios se habían estampado con los de Jace. Quién la besaba furioso. Jace rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apegándola contra su cuerpo. Mientras que Clary enredaba (como siempre) sus manos en su cabello. Acariciándolo; tironeándolo.

Podía sentir la sangre que corría por sus labios a causa de las mordidas que se daban. No medían la fuerza ni la delicadez, porque eso no era lo que les hacía falta. Sólo movían sus labios como si fuese el último día en que lo hicieran, aunque sabían que esta _no_ sería la última vez. sintiendo el sabor de sus lenguas en cada caricia feroz, además de las manos de Jace recorriendo prácticamente, todo lo que abarcaba el cuerpo de Clary. Ella moría por desabrocharle la camisa y acariciar aquellas cicatrices que la volvían completamente loca.

No pudo evitarlo, por lo que sus dedos se dirigieron al principio de la camisa negra que él llevaba, mientras que él acariciaba la espalda de Clary por debajo de su blusa color blanca. Clary jadeó y, como pudo, desabrochó la camisa de Jace. Sus besos aún seguían siendo completamente furiosos, no había rastro de dulzura en esos actos.

Cuando Clary intentó quitarle la camisa, Jace se apartó de ella bruscamente, haciéndola tambalear. Obviamente, estaba despeinado y sus labios hinchados y rojos.

La fulminó con la mirada y la apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.  
—No. Soy. Un. Gallina —le gruñó, para luego irse dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro mientras se abrochaba la camisa que ella había desabrochado.

Clary sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, intentando calmar sus jadeos. Era más que obvio, que esta no sería la última vez.


End file.
